


Red Dead Redemption: Undead Lust

by GrimmPanic



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Necrophilia, Sexual Content, Smut, Weapons, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmPanic/pseuds/GrimmPanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the McFarlane Ranch a familiar figure comes knocking. And Bonnie's all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dead Redemption: Undead Lust

Red Dead Redemption: Undead Lust

Bonnie turned in her bed as another day passed. Another zombie infestation had come after three months of peace. Bonnie being the prepared woman she was had made preperations just incase her hero's cure disappeared. 

She built tall, thick walls aroung the farm, bought many uninfected cows, chickens, and pigs along with provisions as she could without bankrupting the farm. Sure enough the dead rose agian and Bonnie had ushered as many none uninfected in as possible. There were now so many people that the large ranch had become a small town over night. 

The already brain dead and burned had stayed life-less this time. For that Bonnie had breathed a sigh as she didn't thick they could survive a massive army like that. But it also saddened her that she would never she her father either, but that was for the best as she kept repeating to herself. 

The biggest diffrence was now the hero that had saved them all, the man that had saved Bonnie more times then she could count, John Marston was dead. 

She had read about it in the paper that the government had shot down the one man that Bonnie loved more then anything else. She read how they said he was a monster in man's skin and had mutilated an entire village of red skins. So many awful lies they had stated and they evan gave a medal to the slime who had lead the raid onto the farm. 

She had cried for days and even when she got back to her duties she still found herself crying herself to sleep. What's worse was that John had never told anyone the secret to solving the undead mystery. 

So now Bonnie with her leadership had takin the role as mayor of the new town found herself now longer tending to the cattle or horses as she had the days last year but now was guiding people on what to do day in and day out. She lead the scavenging parties when they found the zombies thin in number. 

She had half expected to see Abagail and Jack Marston but they, from what she had heard, had traveled far away after burying John. Maybe hopeing to one day return and avenge him. But now that seemed all to distant. 

'What am I gonna do Daddy? There's so much on my shoulders now. Those damned undead bastards keep coming! I know there's alot more buried dead in the world then the living but I just don't know what to do. Ammo's always low... Hell soon we'll have to start sharpening sticks and stones for spears and arrows. God help us. If only John were here he'd know how to fix this.' A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to her other side and looked to the full moon out that night. Praying for a miracle.

*?!*

On what looked to be a dead decaying horse rode a human shaped rider. His face covered by an old scarf he'd found while clearing out Thieve's Landing. Another town over run by the undead demons. 

*Flash Back*

He'd woken up and clawed his way out of his own grave and after looking to his raw hands had found that they looked as if he were decaying. He ran as fast as his unstable legs could carry him back to the barn he last remembered leaving. His steps ceased as he got close enought to see his refection in the window. 

He'd become one of the undead! His face now had skin missing and had turned a sickly green. His torso covered in bullet holes and dryed blood. Feeling his bullet scared chest he found a vile of holy water that the Mother Superior had give him back in Mexico. 

As he held the vile a rush of memories flood his head of fighting off the Army, of getting Jack and Abagail on the horse and riding off... of watching Ross and his lackies gun him down!

John let loose a wicked howl at the betrayl that he suffered. His rage robbing him of any other thoughts. He broke the barn doors down and gathered his weapons that he'd hidden before coming gun to gun with army. He grabbed his old duster coat and jumped onto a horse. He pushed the mare to death to get to Blackwater. He left the girl to die as near the graveyard as he stormed into town his Blounderbust in hand ready to blow away anything in front of him. 

His foot colliaded with the doors of the police station where Ross was normally kicking back. He found no one around and dead silence. Now with his confussion taking his rages place he finally noticed that there was nobody in town. 

Well no living body... 

He watched as undead moved about the streets as if nothing was wrong. He didn't hear any gunshots of survivors fighting off the dead. He heard was the clop of a horse riding up behind him. 

Turning he found his dead mare returned to him. Still dead as her eyes had glossed over and her skin partially torn from her ressurection. 

He jumped back on her as he started making his way out of town. His thoughts on what he would do now. He had the body of an undead and the soul of a good man. He had his mare follow the paths as the drifted nothing really paying him mind until he heard the sounds of gunfire. People were still alive! 

He raced his undead horse to the RR Camp finding survivor's fighting still. He pulled his Double Action Revolver and started gunning down undead left and right. 

Once all was finished he pulled his old bandana over his rotted features and went to find the fighters. 

Seeing a mysterious man wrapped head to toe normally would have made the people cautious but these days a clothed man was the least of their worries. They welcomed him, gave him food and ammo. They didn't mind him not talking his hand gestures showed what he wanted to say. They eventually told him of a safe haven city where a farm used to be. After hearing about this he wrote on the ground where he could find this safe city. They told him exact directions and once he mapped it out in his head a name came to mind. 

'Bonnie!' His toughts screamed. He wanted to leave immediately to find Bonnie and she if she was alright. But quickly camled himself. They said it was a fortress and if that was so they won't be as trusting as a camp of people. He had to think it through. 

He stayed up the whole night on gaurd as the usual sentries slept for the first time in weeks. His thoughts on getting to the last person that he could trust. 

*Flash Forward*

After riding around the tall walls he finally found a way in. Some fool had apparently left a ladder. Probably thinking that even if the undead did find it they coundn't us it. But he was certainly no ordinary undead. 

Climbing to the top he found a hunting box of sorts with steps down the back. Whoever was in charge of security tonight either underestimated the undead or was very lacking in brains. 

Keeping himself covered he stayed in the darker areas as he made his way to the McFarlane house. He noticed that the once large ranch had become as big as Blackwater was, more buildings, more guards then just the one dog, and many more homes. 

Trying the front door he found it locked. He needed to see Bonnie and no locked door was gonna stop him. He circled around until he found his way in, an open window. He climbed as silently as he could noteing not much had changed in the house while he was gone. 

As he made his way to the second floor he kept in mind not to make to much noise because even thought there was the threat of the undead humans where still looking out for themselves and to find an unknown heavily clothed man in your house late at night was never a good thing. 

Never really been in the upstairs of the McFarlane house he didn't really know which room was Bonnie's so he started to look through them one door at a time. 

*?!* 

Bonnie awoke to the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. She knew that no one in their right mind would come into her house uninvited, least they get a bullet for their troubles. 

Grabbing her Volconic pistol from her side table she waited faining sleep. She heard who ever was out there look into each room as they made their way down the hall. Odviously whoever they where they didn't know where to find whatever they where looking for. 

As the person closed in on her room Bonnie cocked her pistol and aimed. 

The door creaked open to reveal a man in a long dirty jacket, his face hidden in two bandanas, his shirt and boots covered in dust, dirt, and blood. To his side she saw a six gun on one side, a bowie knife on his opposite and a rifle was strapped to his back. 

Pulling back her covers Bonnie aimed the her pistol at the stranger. 

"Whoever you are I suggest you put your hands up or I'll fire a bullet through your skull!" Bonnie yelled as she stared down the stranger.

"Ms-Ms. McFarlane..." The strangers raspy dryed voice screeched out. 

Bonnie shivered as the words left his mouth. Only one fool had ever insisted on calling her that time and time agian. 

"John... John is that you?" Bonnie was shacking as she tried to keep aim on the figure. John was dead, she had put flowers on his grave after she heard about his murder. If this was him then that meant he was an undead. 

John pulled the bandana from his face as his bloodied eyes looked into the scared face of Bonnie. 

"John... Oh no not you too..." Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the man that held her heart. 

Seeing the tears John moved to comfort her forgetting his own condition. Seeing him move closer Bonnie refixed her sights onto his head. 

"John, I'm sorry you had to come back just for me to kill you. Please forgive me..." Her finger squeezed the trigger. 

John seeing her about to shot, as quick as he could manage he grabbed the pistol and tossed it into the hall. Turning his gaze back to Bonnie he saw her terrified as he took another step toward her. This time all she could do was step back as she looked around the room for another object to use as a weapon. 

"Ms. McFarlane... don't... be afraid." His scratch voiced wheezed. 

"John stay away from me! I know that you undead try and talk to get close to us!" Bonnie yelled as she throw her hand mirror at him. 

"Ms. McFarlane... I'm still... me..." He tried to tell her his soul was still with him but all he got was a hair brush thrown at his torse. 

"No! John Marston is dead! All you are is a corpse walking." 

Not getting through to her, he had to find a way to calm her or else she would call for help and they'd have guns. 

Thinking all he could he only had one way left. 

Taking out his vial of holy water he held to out to Bonnie. "Ms. McFarlane... my soul..." 

Bonnie looked to the undead as it held out what it called it's soul. It just stood there not moving just holding it's vial. Very cautious she took the vial and stared at it. The waters within held a small light to them and as she stared she saw the light grow and a vision of her John apeared on the undead before her. 

Finally understanding she hugged John as hard as she could, more tears came to her eyes but this time she was happier then she could ever remember being. 

"John! It is you!" She cried as John's arms came around her. 

"Ms. McFarlane..." His voiced rasped agian. 

A smile came to her face at that. "How many times do I have to tell you, you fool it's just Bonnie." 

Stepping back she looked at the undead John. He still had his looks if only with a little skin missing and a little green. 

"John it's good to see you. I should've known you'd find a way to beat the curse." Bonnie smiled as she placed the vial in her hands on the dresser. 

John was happy that she finally understood that he was still himself. He had several questions he hoped she could answer. 

"Ms.- Bonnie... My family?" He asked the question that was on his mind for days. 

Bonnie looked confused at first until she thought about his question. "I'm sorry John they're not here. I heard that they traveled East to get away from everything after your death. I'm sure they're fine away from this plague." 

John was a little releaved that Abagail and Jack weren't around but at the same time worried about how far the curse had gone this time. 

"What... happened? I... ended this." He tried his voice still not strong enough to complete all his thoughts. 

"We don't know what happened to bring this back. But it might have something to do with that crazy grave robber Seth. He came through here a couple months ago wearing a green stone mask and saying he was the king of the damned. We all thought he was crazy and would only cause trouble so we held him in the cells until our next scavenge party and left him near an old shacke in the woods." Bonnie explained as she sat down on her mattress. 

John wanted to kick himself for that. He should have shot Seth last time insteady of leaving him to dance in the woods with his undead friends.

John's thoughs were interupted when he noticed that Bonnie's nightwear showed a good amount of clevage. Normally he would have looked away but his gaze seemed fixed on the sight. He could feel his rational mind slipping away from him. 

His holy water had kept his mind straight and focused but now that it wasn't on his person it's effects weakened. His thoughts weren't on devouring her but more on the lines of another instinct. 

Bonnie looked up to John his questions had stopped to see his red eyes looking down at her hungerly. 

"John... John are you alright?" Bonnie asked as she reached out to touch his arm. 

Once her touch reached him his insticts flared and he pounced on top of her holding her shoulders down. 

"John! What are you doing?!" Bonnie yelled as she tried to push him off. John grabbed her hands and held them in his left above Bonnie's head as his right reached out and grabbed the front of her nightgown. 

Bonnie's eyes widened as she watched him rip away her nightgown exposing her body to John. 

John looked down at his prize. Bonnie had never been an ordinary girl and this showed it as she didn't wear undergarments. Her supple breasts hung free on her chest. A good size not to big or small, a nice C-cup for sure with nice dark pink nipples hardening into peaks to the feel of the chilled air. His gaze moved down her toned stomach to her nicely curved hips and at the apex her blond pubic hair was nicely kept and he could see her tight looking pussy. He marvled at her strong legs, no doubt the result of her hard work. Taking her all in he noticed that her body had a nice all around tan to it which meant at some point Bonnie had been nude in the sun, maybe all the times she had invited him for a swim in the river he should have joined her. 

Bonnie's heart was racing as her worries that John was giving into his undead appetite. She watched helplessly as his lowered onto her breast. She closed her eye as she felt his breath on her nipple. She waited for the pain of being eaten to come when she felt not his teeth but his mouth enclose around her nipple and sucking. 

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Bonnie moaned at the spike of pleasure racing from her right nipple to her brain. She felt his hand come up and massage her left breast as he continued to suck her right. 

"John... oh god... John!" Her moans where music to his undead ears. He could feel his cock hardening in his trousers at each sound she made as he switched to her left. He let go of her hands so he could continue his work. 

Bonnie was aware that her hands were free for a moment thought about grabbing something to bash his head in with but at the continued pleasure she was feeling she didn't care what he did to her. 

John felt Bonnie's arms close around his neck trying to get more pleasure from her undead lover. John was a skilled lover as Abagail would tell anyone who didn't cover their ears at her volger talk. He knew if Bonnie was enjoying this then she'd love what he was to do next. 

Bonnie felt John leave her breasts, his saliva leaving them cold in the nights air. He trailed kisses down her torso, stopping to spear his tongue into her belly button, until he found himself at Bonnie's wet pussy. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and pulled her down until her ass was almost hanging off the bed. 

Bonnie was confused as to what John was doing to her until she remembered hearing some of the ranch hands talk about their exploits at the brothels. 

'No, John wouldn't do that. Would he?' Bonnie quickly felt her answer as John's tongue to a test lick of Bonnie's lower lips. 

"OH GOD JOHN! Do that again!" Bonnie begged. 

John felt a smirk cross his lips as he dove into the sweet honey that was Bonnie. He thrust his tongue in, pulled out, teased the lips and sucked on her clit. 

Bonnie never felt such great feelings before. Occasionally, on lonely nights her hands would wonder her body and she'd bring herself to orgasm. But to say the things John was doing to her now and what she'd done to herself where the same was ridiculous. Her body felt like electricity was roaring through her. 

John added a finger to start to stretch her out as he heard a corus of moans and sighs fall from Bonnie's full lips as he enjoyed tasting her. His member was straining his pants ready to tear through to get to Bonnie's warmth. Feeling the need to continue he added a second finger. 

Bonnie thoughts were scattered as the pleasurable feelings in her grew to powerful. She felt a pressure in her erupt as her vision turned white and her body spasmed. 

John felt her tightness squeeze his fighers tightly as she came. Licking his lips of the delious flavor that was Bonnie he unfastened his belt and removed his pants. 

Bonnie felt the rustling and looked to see her first penis. It was darker then most of his other skin and didn't look to be touched with decay. It stood straight out of his dark pubic hair at eight inches long, two inches thick, and a pair of large low hanging sacs. 

Bonnie was a little frightened at having her first time but looking up to John she still saw the man she loved with her whole heart and before they lay together she wanted him to know. 

"John..." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

John looked to Bonnie's face and came back to himself. 

What was he doing? He was about to have sex with Bonnie McFalane. He couldn't do that. Only the man she married and loved could. And he was a married man. Or atleast he used to be.

"John I want to continue but I just want you to know that while you helped me and my family all those times that... well my heart became yours John. I know it wasn't right. You had a wife, a son, a life that had no room for me. But right now I don't care about any of that I want this moment for us. I love you, John Marston." Bonnie confessed tears coming from her eye but the sweetest smile on her rosy lips. 

John could have sworn his undead heart started beating. This lovely young woman had fallen for him. A retired outlaw farmer, a married one at that. John knew she cared for him but to love him. He was shocked! 

"Bonnie I..." He wasn't sure what to say. All he could think to do was lean down and kiss her. 

Bonnie accepted the kiss and gave all her passion and love. She tangle her tongue with his as she flet his first thrust. She only felt the pleasure of being filled for the first time. She heard that learning to ride a horse might take away that pain but always thought that was a wives tale. 

John broke the kiss and moan as well as Bonnie. She was so hot and tight. Like fire that didn't burn and a silk vice. He pulled back and thrust back into the heaven he found himself in. 

Bonnie felt John start a rhythm of long fast thrusts only to slow down with shallow strokes. Both had diffrent effects but felt so good in diffrent ways. 

Bonnie felt another pressure build inside her. Feeling John's relentless thrusting was incredible. The pleasure was building higher and higher. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she brought him into another kiss as her orgasm consumed her. 

John heard her angelic voice sing through their heated kiss as he felt her tighten and milk him for his release but he wouldn't end this so easy. 

Bonnie broke the kiss amd gulped mouthfuls of air into her lungs, her arms and legs still wrapped around him. That time was even better then her orgasm. 

As she lay there trying to regain her breath John, still steel hard inside her, told her. "Hang on..." 

Bonnie was confused as to why he wanted her to hold on but did so only to feel his hands grasp a full ass cheek in each and lifted still attached to him. Her mind went blank again as her lover started thrusting and pulling her hips toward him as his he thrust forward. 

John felt himself go deeper into Bonnie then before. Reaching places normally untouched. He was so deep the his head came slamming onto her cervix. 

In a combination of pleasure and pain Bonnie soon felt herself building up again She gripped him as tight as she could determined to bring him with her this. 

John felt Bonnie's muscles flutter around him and knew that this time that he would climax with her. 

"Oh God John... Oh God... I'm cummming!" Bonnie shouted as her walls gripped and milked him again pulling him into heaven with her.

"BOOOOONNNNNNNNNNIEEEEEEEEEE!!!" John roared as his long awaited orgasm took hold. His hands grip tightened on her ass, his heavy sacs drawn up tight as he surged thick ropes of his seed into Bonnie's nurturing body. 

John drained from the wild love making rested himself on the bed as Bonnie's boneless form draped over him. He set her down and pulled the covers over her as he looked to find his discarded cloths and grab his holy water less he become more undead. 

(...Hours Later...)

Bonnie awoke from the best sleep she'd had in months. Her body, especially her lowers, were sore from the gift her John had given her. 

'No, not my John...' She thought sadly as she lay there for a good ten minutes before getting up for the day. 

Now dressed and slowly advancing down the stairs she found in her dining room the form of her lover. He was once again covered and thankfully so. She didn't know what would happen if the people saw an undead standing around her house. 

Walking over to him she found he'd made coffee on the table. 

"Morning." Bonnie said as he nodded towards her. She knew what was on his mind as it was on hers to. She sat down and poured herself some coffee.

"What happened last night?" She asked as he came to sit next to her. 

"To fare... from... water." His answer drolled out. 

Bonnie thought about his answer. "You mean the further it is from you the more undead you become?"

He gave a nod. "The further away... the worse... I get..." His voice cracked. 

Bonnie thought about his words and thought it all made sense. "John... about waht I said last night I..." John stopped her a hand stroking her cheek. 

"I... care for you... Bonnie. And... if you give... me time. I can... love you too." It pained his voice to say so much but he had to say. 

Bonnie looked to the undead man who she freely gave her heart, and cried as she hugged him as best she could. 

"Thank you John. Thank you..." Her tears were happy and she pulled the bandana from his face to see the his face had regrown it's lost skin. It was still it's yellow green but it no longer looked dead, just sick.

"John... I love you." Bonnie kissed him as her mind tried to come up with a way to introduce him to the town. 

(...Four Years Later...)

A young man rode a firy horse down a path shotting undead as he saw them. He'd been looking for a man named Ross. To avenge his father and gain his vengence, he was Jack Marston. Even if he was a undead like almost all others he would still gun him down all the same. 

He soon rode upon a giant wall. He circled around picking off undead until he found the gates. 

"Hello!" He yelled hoping someone would come. 

"Are you infected?" His answer came back. 

"No! Just looking for a place to settle down for tonight!" Jack shouted back. 

"What's your name?" 

"Jack Marston!" His answer apparently caused a bit of comocean as he heard shouting and movement as the gates opened for him. 

"Hello, Jack it's nice to meet you." A lovely woman greeted him. She looked to be in her very early 30's. Her long blond hair was pulled into a pony tail. She had lovely blue eyes with a fair complexion. She wore riding pants and had a holstered automatic pistol. 

"Hello... Ms." Jack greeted as he held out his hand. 

"Just Bonnie will do. I just have to say you look so much like your father." She smiled and shook his hand. 

"You knew my dad?" Jack asked surprised anyone was still alive that knew him. 

Bonnie smiled as she looked at Jack. 'This'll be a surprise for them.' 

"Yes, your dad and me had some adventures together." Jack was a little confused by this. His dad never mentioned a Bonnie. 

Bonnie watched Jack as he tried to piece it together until she noticed three figure coming towards them, well two and holding a third. 

"Jack..." A voice behind him called his name. A familiar voice but he couldn't place it. Turning around he came face to face with the man that he'd buried four years earlier on their farm in New Breech. His dead father, John Marston.

"Dad..." Jack was shacking. He knew his father might arise like most of the undead but had hoped he'd would found peace. 

Bonnie walked over to John as she took the bundle form him and kissed his undead lips. 

"Well Jack let me introduce you to your four year old half brother Drew Landon Marston." Bonnie said to the horrified young man as a little boy with dark tanned skin, light brown hair, holding a toy revolver stepped out from behind John. 

"And this is five month old Elisia Abagail Marston." Bonnie moved the blanket covering to show a blue eyed, golden haired little girl with fair skin. 

And at the sight of his new family Jack promtly fainted.

END

 

 

 

AN: I came up with this after watching Masters of Horror Heckel's Tale and playing RDR Undead Nightmare. A great show and a great game. So with my first posted work I say please leave a review so I can better hone my skills. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
